


The Lace Touch

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Feminisation, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles forgets that he's wearing panties and changes in the locker room for lacrosse.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lace Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Stiles stood in the changing rooms, a red flush overtaking his cheeks. He sat down hard, watching the other boys change. He couldn’t… He forgot to change out of his red lace panties before school. Derek watched him from where he was sat in the corner, his darkened eyes staring at him. Stiles gulped nervously, waiting for the room to empty out before he could change. If the other kids saw his attire… Well. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. No matter how sexy they made him feel, there were some things that the boys didn’t need to know. 

Fifteen minutes later, the room is deserted. Almost. Derek stood from his seat and crossed the room, folding his arms over his broad chest. “Well? Are you changing or what?”

Faced with the ultimatum, Stiles took a deep breath and pulled down his pants to reveal the scarlet panties which encased his cock and balls nicely, pulling them close to his body in a little bulge. Derek didn’t blink, or blush, or look away. In fact, he seemed fascinated. His head tilted like a puppy’s does, and his tongue flickered out of his mouth as he bit his lip. “Damn.” He muttered, glancing down at his own cock, with was straining against his own pants. 

Stiles murmured something unintelligible about wanting to look his best, but Derek was already all over the submissive boy. His large hands slipped up Stiles’ shirt, tweaking his nipples as he kissed him roughly, pushing him back until his back slammed against the lockers with a metallic thud. Stiles kissed back, grinding his hips against Dereks. His panties caught on Dereks zipper as they rutted against each other, and a large rip opened up along the seam, causing his rock hard cock to spring up and out. Derek slid one hand down to catch it, rubbing it for a few seconds before flipping Stiles by the shoulder so his face was pressed into the locker.

Dereks pants were off in seconds, his huge cock twitching into an upright position quickly. Stiles’ needy asshole clenched shut upon his touch, but was easily opened up again by Dereks spit-slicked fingers. He gasped in some air, making a loud keening ‘aaahhhhh’ sound, his asshole tightening around Dereks cock as it was forcefully entered. Derek’s left hand slapped the locker on the left of Stiles ear, fingers sticking to the metal as he gained purchase on Stiles’ needs. The panties were caught in his right fist, the lace rubbed between his forefinger and thumb as he rutted into the boy. 

"My pretty boy…" He grunted. "Filling my little lady up with my cum…" He spanked one hand down onto Stiles red ass as he felt his balls tighten to his body. He reached around to grope at Stiles’ own dick as he came, tipping the dark-haired boy over the edge into a violent orgasm. The pale white cum splattered onto the lockers, dripping down onto the floor as well. "Good boy." He hissed as he came into Stiles.


End file.
